


The Tale of Uncle Fuck

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes babies have trouble pronouncing certain letters and accidental profanity happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Uncle Fuck

"Unca Fuck," little Hudson Anderson-Hummel said and started laughing. 

"You taught him that, didn't you?" Kurt asks accusingly, glaring at Puck. 

"I swear to God I didn't. I was trying to get him to say 'Uncle Puck' and that came out." 

Blaine raises an eyebrow un Puck's direction, "We won't be mad at you if you tell us the truth, Puck." 

"Yes we will. He's only 16 months and you're teaching him profanity. I am mad at you." 

"He's telling the truth," Quinn chimed in, "Little thing just can't pronounce his letters correctly. Shelby told me Beth used to say 'fruck' instead of 'truck'. She got a lot of raised eyebrows for that." 

"Up, unca Fuck! Up!" Hudson said, arms in the air asking to be picked up. As Puck picked him up, Kurt glared at him. 

"Okay, Hudson, can you say Uncle Noah?" 

And that is how Puck became Uncle Noah in the Anderson-Hummel house.


End file.
